historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Minamoto Mitsunao
Minamoto Mitsunao '''(1153-), born '''Hemi Mitsunao, was a general of the Kamakura Minamoto. In 1185, for his services to the Minamoto as Commissioner for Supply and as a general, he was adopted by Minamoto Yoritomo. Biography Hemi Mitsunao was born to the Hemi clan, who were loyal to the Kamakura Minamoto clan. In 1177 his father asked lord Minamoto Yoritomo if Mitsunao, a fine warrior, could lead Minamoto forces to glory as a general. He was given command of an army in Kamakura, and was sent to march west with his army to check the Taira advance. In winter he tried to capture Hamamatsu, the capital of Totomi Province and the Ii, and although he failed, he defeated Ii Yasutomi's army when he pursued him. He later forced the castle of Hamamatsu to surrender, defeating the Ii and forcing them to become vassals. In 1181 he invaded Mikawa and took over the land from the Honda without much casualties, as the garrison defending the city had been small. He also took Inazawa and Owari Province from the Honda clan in Autumn 1181. His campaigns were brilliant, winning most of the battles that he fought, and he liberated Mino Province for the Toki to rule. When Honda Takashige recaptured the city in early 1183 Mitsunao counterattacked and the city was liberated for a second time, and Takashige was killed. This forced the Honda to become vassals, and in 1185 Hemi Mitsunao was adopted by Yoritomo. He changed his name to "Minamoto Mitsunao", joining the ruling establishment. As a Minamoto he was the fourth-in-line to the succession, as he was not the natural son of Yoritomo, and he was, in fact, older. Mitsunao led a drive along the southern coast of central Japan and reduced many of the Fukuhara Taira strongholds such as Kii Province. After the end of the Genpei War in 1187 he fought against the Kobayakawa and other rival clans. However, he faced no real challenge until the start of the Kenkyu War. In 1190, Emperor Go-Toba issued a proclamation that stated that the Kamakura Minamoto were enemies of the state, and many of the Minamoto clan's vassals and allies deserted them and formed a coalition against Yoritomo. Mitsunao was made commander in central Japan, defending Kyoto in a series of battles with Honda, Isonokami, and Shinmen. He captured and recaptured Kyoto many times and ended the Shinmen clan, and made the Sasaki clan his vassals. Mitsunao battled many larger armies, and showed his tactical flair in this campaign. He had a faltering amount of respect for the Minamoto after Yoritomo died in battle with the Fujiwara clan to the north, yet he continued to win battles. Minamoto Chikamoto, the 15-year-old new daimyo, passed over Mitsunao with Minamoto Shigekiyo because as Mitsunao was Chikamoto's brother, he could not succeed him and only a son (adoptive or not; Shigekiyo was of the Sasaki clan) could do so. Gallery Hemi Mitsunao 2.png|Mitsunao in battle with the Ii Category:Samurai Category:Japanese Category:Kamakura Minamoto Category:Minamoto Category:Kamakura Minamoto generals Category:Minamoto generals Category:1153 births Category:Shinto